Lovely Ladies and Gents
by MelodyPond77
Summary: A collection of oneshots dealing with random pairings and characters for various challenges and competitions on HPFC. Rated T for the swear in the second shot.
1. Nice to Meet You

**WC: 505**

**335 Bonanza Pairings**: James Potter/Nearly Headless Nick

**Collect a Collection:**

Marauder/Riddle (James Potter) COMP, location DUNGEONS

Order Member Character (James Potter) CHALL

**Disney Character Challenge: **Royalty: Prince Phillip: Write about James Potter

* * *

James Potter ran frantically through the halls on his very first day of classes. It was his first year at Hogwarts, and he had gotten lost as they headed to Transfiguration. He'd been distracted by a tapestry and hadn't realized Sirius had left him behind. Now, he was lost somewhere in the Dungeons, and he didn't want to be late!

Crashing around a corridor, he felt a chill run down his spine as he ran through something damp. "What the bloody hell-?!"

"Hey! You, young man! How dare you run through me like that!" An angry voice shouted at him, and James skidded to a stop. He turned.

"Who are you? Are you a ghost?!" The man scoffed at him, and James looked down to see his feet floating a couple inches off the floor. He was also pearly white in color, which was a sure sign James was right.

"Of _course _I'm a ghost, dimwit! I'm floating of the ground. What else does that?"

James thought for a moment. "A wizard on a broom?"

For a moment, the ghost looked shocked at the young boy, then he burst out laughing. "That was an amazing answer! HA! A wizard on a broom! Ha! Ha! That's so funny!"

"Uh... thanks, Mr... Ghost? What's you're name?" James asked skeptically.

"Oh, forgive my manners. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, at your service." The ghost swept his hat from his head and bowed theatrically, causing his head to flop off his neck.

"AH!" James leapt back in shock.

"Oh, dear me, so sorry. I never could get my head on straight," Sir Nicholas tutted as he flipped the offending head back onto his neck. "Now, who might you be?"

"I"m James Potter. You must be Nearly Headless Nick! My dad told me all about you!" He grinned excitedly.

"Yes, yes, I'm Nearly Headless Nick. But I much prefer-"

"Dad said you were the most exciting ghost in Hogwarts. He said you had an amazing arsenal of stories from when you lived in court. He also said you knew your way around the castle amazingly. And that you knew all the secret passageways."

Sir Nicholas drew himself up. "Why, yes, I do know them all. Never was anyone better at guiding lost souls around the castle. Are you lost, good sir?"

James smiled meekly. "Why, yes, I am. I was trying to get to Transfiguration, but I seem to have taken a wrong turn."

Sir Nicholas smiled. "Well, follow me! I'll show you the way. And I'll escort you in, so Professor McGonagall won't yell at you for being late. How's that?"

James Potter beamed. "Oh, that would be amazing! Thank you so much Sir Nicholas!"

As the ghost drifted off, James smiled to himself. Having a ghost for a friend would be amazing - in all the time he'd been dead, Sir Nicholas _must've _picked up some good pranks!


	2. A Pile of Shit

**WC: 623**

**335 Bonanza Pairings: **Sirius Black/Crookshanks

**Collect a Collection: **

Marauder/Riddle Era: Sirius Black, prompt midnight (Comp)

Order Member: Sirius Black

**Inspiration-by-Shakespeare: **As You Like It: write about a runaway

**Disney Character Challenge: **Animals: Thomas O'Malley Cat- write about Sirius Black

* * *

There it was. All over. Remus was running wild in the woods, Peter had escaped, his godson was unconscious, Snape was gloating, and he, Sirius Black, was trapped in an upper level classroom, waiting for the dementors to come and take it all away.

They had left him alone in the room, because he couldn't escape. He had no wand, meaning he couldn't unlock either door or window, and he was up five floors, so what would be the point? If he changed into an Animagus now, the best he could do was chew on the furniture and piss on the rugs. And while that would be a very entertaining endeavor, in the end, it wouldn't do any more than piss Fudge off.

It would be fun to spend his last human moments watching Fudge figure out how he'd gotten dog shit into the room though...

Quick as a flash, Sirius shifted into his Animagus form.

_Ah, sweet blessed relief... _

But in half an hour, with the armchair chewed up and the furniture now damp, along with a nice steaming pile before the door where someone was sure to step on it, Sirius was bored and tired and, above all, lonely. Once again.

How long did it take to get dementors? They said they would be back at midnight. Had midnight come and gone? Were they just going to leave him there until he either starved or smashed the window and jumped?

He wasn't going to last much longer with this silence.

And then, with a soft _thump, _a squashed orange animal landed lightly on the wide windowsill. He sat, curled his tail around his paws, and regarded Sirius bemusedly.

"Crookshanks, am I glad to see you," he whispered to the cat. He crept to the window and kept eye contact with the feline. "Can you open the window? Please? Unlatch it? I need to smell the night air once more before they take my soul."

A _meow _and a tail flick later, Crookshanks had the window unlatched and was moving out of the way so Sirius could open it. He gazed out on over the dark school grounds and regarded the night. Then he looked at the cat.

"Thank you, Crookshanks. For everything. You're a very intelligent cat, you know."

The cat blinked.

"It seems like I'm, essentially, going to die. Well, not really die - but my soul will be gone. So really, the Sirius part of me will be dead. But anyways, since I won't get to talk to you as the intelligent creature I really am again, I'd like to tell you how much it helped to have your companionship over the past few months. And, even though I've never done this before, I'd like to do it before I die, so... I'm professing my love to you."

Another long, languid blink.

"Dear, sweet, Crookshanks," Sirius said, clasping his hands before his heart dramatically. "I have adored you since the day I laid eyes on you. You have been constant in my thoughts, and even more constant in my heart. It is my wish that-"

The clock began to bong, signaling the arrival of midnight, and Sirius heard voices.

"Oh dear. It seems we shall be torn apart, my darling feline. I wish to say only this-"

"Sirius! We're here to rescue you!" Harry hissed as Buckbeak the hippogriff sailed into view of the window.

Sirius looked at Crookshanks. "Forget I said anything. My ride's here. Thanks a bunch, Crooks."

And he swung himself out of the window and onto the hippogriff as the final blow of the clock clanged midnight.


	3. Sunrise, Sunset

_11 September 2014_

**WC: 309**

**Speed-Drabble: **Neville/Luna, 1 hour

**Art Club: Pot Luck: **image (of a weird looking faucet) and "Some things just aren't meant to be."

**Divination: **hand holding, gestures, purpose, King and Lionheart (Of Monsters and Men) *psst does anyone else write of MICE and men accidentally like every single time?)

**Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp: **4. Sunshine

**Het-Pairings Boot Camp: **49. Red

**Collect a Collection: Ravenclaw, **Luna Lovegood

**Disney Character Challenge: **Kristoff

* * *

The sun rose a blood red on the morning she died. It seemed fitting, really; the sky was the color of spilled life on a blue sea. The color matched the blood she lay in, the blood that spilled from her gut like the Red Sea.

She'd gone into labor that morning, gasping with pain as water spilled from the faucet between her legs, the sun's new warmth spilling across our backs as I helped my wife into St. Mungo's. All was well, they said, Mrs Longbottom would deliver the baby safe and sound. There would be no difficulties.

They didn't realize they were lying when they said it. Luna bore a difficult labor all day, but I remained by her side, holding her hand and squeezing as more pains rippled through her body. The Healers grew grimmer as the bloody day wore on, making notes on clipboards and muttering spells under their breaths.

The sun was still a blood red as it sank into the horizon. The Head Healer came to me, asking me outside, and told me his news. I could not save both my baby and wife. I had to choose one, or let them both die. Some things were just not meant to be.

She begged me, pleaded with me, not to let her go, to do what was best. I begged her and pleaded and cried my tears, begging with this woman who had stood by me my entire life. I remembered her, guarding my back from the howling ghosts that swarmed around us, clutching the prophecy and standing her ground. She was beautiful, then. I remembered her, gliding down the aisle with her blonde hair circling her head, leaving her old life behind as they all watched from afar. She was beautiful then, too. And then the wave of blood came, the shrill screams of pain beat upon the drums of my ears, masking my sobs, leaving me hopeless to doing nothing but hold her hand and brave my lion's heart to prepare for the end.

The sun set a blood red as she drew her last breath, staring down at the child in her arms, her lifeblood spilling between her legs.

"Alice... Alice Luna..." she whispered, and she did not breathe again.

The sun was gone, no longer a blood red but a dark, piercing black, as I held my daughter in my arms and wept.


	4. War Hero

**Speed Drabbles: **1 hour, Percy/Audrey, "pumpkin" and "please."

**WC: 990**

* * *

Percy collapsed onto a stool in the bar. He'd stumbled blindly in, not even realizing that it was a Muggle one, and plopped himself down before the bar with an intention to drink himself into a stupor. It was what he had done every day after work since May second, and, now that he had been fired by the Ministry for being a drunk, what he intended to do all day, every day, until he finally died.

A tap on his shoulder shook him out of his depressed stupor. "Hey, you want anything?" The girl in front of him was pretty, with blonde hair, big blue eyes, and a full chest that bulged out of her chest. She was much too happy for his tastes, but he was taking up valuable space in their bar, so he figured he had better order _something. _Befuzzled, he searched his vacant mind for a drink name to give her.

"I'll take a firewhiskey, please."

"Um... a what?"

Percy shook his head. "A firewhiskey? You know, the alcoholic kind?"

"We don't carry that, sir." The barmaid looked confused at his conversation, then passed it off as drunkenness.

"How about a butterbeer?"

Another blank stare and a shake of fake curls told him they didn't have that either.

Exasperated, he grasped at straws for another drink. "What about pumpkin juice?"

"_Pumpkin juice? _How much have you had to drink, sir?" The barmaid looked incredulous at him.

Percy threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "You don't even have a pumpkin juice? What kind of a bar _is _this?!"

The barmaid scurried away from his anger, and he placed his forehead down on the bar with a sigh. He just wanted a drink. One drink.

"Hey, kid, you need to get out of here," a deep voice said as he felt a hand clap him hard on the shoulder. He groaned, fully pissed at the world by this point, and turned to face the man.

"Sir, I'll have you know I am-"

"Percy!"

"Audrey, you know this boy?"

Another barmaid was hurrying over, followed by the shocked barmaid from before. The new girl slipped to his side smoothly, wrapping her hand around his and placing an arm around his waist.

"Look, Drew, I'm really sorry about my boyfriend. He's not in the greatest place right now..." she looked at Percy, who was as confused as everyone else, then glanced back at the security guard. "His brother recently passed away. Terrible accident. I'm really sorry. Is it all right if I help him home? Sandy's got it on her own at the bar," she asked apologetically. "I won't accept payment for the time I'm gone, too," she added, before her boss could say no.

"Oh, um... sure. Just get him out of the bar and home as fast of possible and then come back, alright?"

The next thing Percy knew, he was being dragged outside and into a side alley by the entrance.

"So... you're the famous Percy Weasley, hm?"

"Uh.. who are you? Have we met before?"

The girl shook her head. "No, we haven't. You were a year older than me in school, and I went to Beauxbatons. You'd graduated by the time I got to visit my seventh year," she said, crossing her arms and scanning him up and down. "You know, for a war hero, you sure are short."

He spluttered. "Short? I'm at least 175 centimeters!"

The girl scoffed. "That's not even national average. So, war hero, what were you doing in a muggle bar?"

Percy reeled back in shock. "That was a muggle bar? I didn't even realize..."

The girl scoffed again. "Really. No _wonder _Sandy was so confused. They don't have firewhiskey or butterbeer or pumpkin juice. She thought you were pissed clear off your rocker."

She smirked as the boy before her rubbed his face with exhaustion. "I only wanted one bloody drink. Please, dear Merlin, just something to make me forget."

He hadn't even realized he'd begun to cry until he felt a small hand slip into his and another come comfortingly to his shoulder.

"Percy? It's going to be alright. I understand what you're going through right now. I lost my sister in the battle, too. But you can't just drink yourself into oblivion. It's going to do nothing but hurt you and the rest of your family, and all of you have been through enough, yea?"

He choked out a sob. "How can I stay strong for them when I can't even forgive myself? It's my fault he died, my-" he hiccuped, "bleeding- f-fault..."

"No, it's not. It's not your fault Fred died, and it's not your fault you can't move on. Stop thinking about yourself. The way you're going to get over this is by living for _them. _Do it for your family. Do it for Fred." _  
_

Percy nodded, the exhaustion and crap of the year lifting off him as this girl eased his pain. As he calmed down, he stopped and pulled back.

"Wait. I don't even know your name."

The girl smiled and stuck out a hand. "Audrey Bennet. It's nice to meet you, Percy."

He frowned. "How'd you know me? Ron's usually the one in the papers."

"We've actually met before. Briefly. Fleur Delacour's my best friend. We met at her wedding."

Percy looked at her blankly before he finally put it together. "Oh! Yes, I remember you. The pretty one," he blurted, then blushed at what he had said.

She laughed. "It's nice to meet you, Percy. I'm glad you think I'm pretty."

He smiled, heartened for once, as he took her hand and shook it.


	5. The Story of You and Me

**Speed Drabbles: **Cedric/Cho, "labyrinth" "stories" and "strength." 1 Hour

* * *

"Cho!"

I turned around at the male voice, smiling as I recognized my boyfriend. Cedric was hurrying up the pathway towards me, coming from the Quidditch Pitch. I knew the Champions had been called down to discuss the third task, but I hadn't been allowed anywhere near the stadium, so I wasn't sure what it was. I was a bit nervous for Ced; what if he got injured?

"Hey, Ced," I said, grinning as he greeted me with a kiss. He bent down and grabbed my bag automatically, heaving it onto his shoulder like it weighed nothing. It only showed off how strong he was; I had half the library in that bag.

"So...they've told us the third task."

"And?"

"It's a labyrinth."

"So what've you got to do?"

"They'll be placing the cup in the middle, and we've got to fight our way past different obstacles to get to it. First one there wins."

"Alright, well that doesn't sound _too _difficult. I'm really worried, though, Ced. What if you get injured?"

He paused and turned to face her. "It's a possibility," he said gravely. "But I can get over any injury with you by my side. I love you so much, Cho." All of a sudden he was pulling a box from his pocket and dropping to one knee.

"You're my strength, Cho. You're what I keep living for. I know we can't get married until we both graduate, but I wanted to give you a promise ring. Just in case something does happen, I want you to know how much I love you," he said, opening the box to reveal a ring.

I was speechless, for once. "I-"

"Cho Melanie Chang, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Ced, I... I don't know what to say! I-yes! yes of course!"

I was laughing and crying as he dropped my bag to the ground, picked me up and spun me around, kissing me. He set me down and gently slid the ring onto my finger.

"Oh, Ced, what will we tell people?" I whispered as I stared in awe at my ring.

"The truth. Let their gossip add to the story."

I looked at him quizzically. "What story?"

"Why, the story that we'll tell our kids one day. The story of how we met. The story of you and me."

He leaned down and kissed me, softly, and I wished I would never have to move again.

_The Story of You and Me, _I thought as I stayed wrapped in his embrace, _It's a story I'd love to read. _


	6. A hidden moment

**Speed Drabbles: **1 hour, "nox" "_promise_" "_far_" "_shoes_" and "_mascara_." Blaise/Ginny

**WC: 1,125**

* * *

Ginny raised her mascara wand, carefully coating each lash with the black film. Separating her lashes carefully, she finally leaned back from the mirror to take in the full picture.

She had to admit to herself, she looked hot. Hell, for the first time since she'd broken up with Harry, she _felt _hot. Her strapless black cocktail dress hugged her hips snugly, showing off the well toned muscles her Quidditch career was giving her. It was almost scandalously short, curving down over her bum and barely extending to her thighs. Her red hair curled loosely around her shoulders, and she paired it all off with a pair of sparkling silver shoes. The heels clicked like glass as she winked at her figure in the mirror and turned to leave her flat.

Today was the opening dinner of the tournament, meaning all the players and all their backers would be there. It was important for her to look her best if the Harpies wanted to keep their good image.

She walked from her flat to the Harpy's Apparation Point. All of them lived in a complex owned by the team, with little miniature houses set along a lane. It wasn't too far, and Ginny was enjoying the light breeze that had sprung up in the cool evening.

"Gin!"

Louise ran up behind her, laughing and bouncing with energy. "Hey! Aren't you so excited?! The feast is going to be so amazing! And all those Quidditch gods will be there. Oh, it's to _die _for!"

Ginny laughed at her teammate's excitement. "You're excited, Lu. Got any special Quidditch god in mind?"

"Better not be Wood, Lu!" Another voice called. The two girls turned to see Katie Bell strolling to them, smirking as she walked barefoot down the lane. Her shoes dangled from her hand, black strappy ones to match her dress.

"I'd never try to steal him from you! You two are just so _cute!" _Lu squealed, dancing around Katie. The older girl laughed, then dragged them over to the Apparation Point to leave.

"C'mon. If you get there too late all the good ones will be taken," she teased, before all three of them swirled into darkness.

* * *

"Hey! Ginny! Long time no see!" Angelina Johnson hurried over to her former teammate, dragging a familiar redhead behind her. "I haven't seen you since management picked me up!" The two girls embraced joyfully before Ginny turned to her brother.

"So... who asked who out first? And when were you going to tell me you were dating one of my best friends?!" she exclaimed, punching her brother in the arm.

They both blushed. "It just sorta... happened, I guess," George said lamely. Angelina smiled at him, and he smiled back, googly eyed.

"Ok... I'm just gonna go now," Ginny said, backing up quickly. Third-wheeling her brother and her friend was not her ideal evening.

Still backtracking, she started to turn around and slammed into something completely solid. Water splashed down the front of her dress, and she gasped at the sudden coldness.

"Oh, crap! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" she started, looking up at the person she'd bumped into. To her horror, it was her former Slytherin and enemy, Blaise Zabini.

"Weaselette."

She huffed at the nickname. "Zabini. What are _you _doing here?"

"I'm a backer. I've come to figure out which team I should support," he said grinning. "What do you think, Miss Weasley? Know any good teams?"

She crossed her arms. "The Harpies, of course. We're the best in the league. Promise."

"Really? Is that so? Even better than your rivals?"

"Which ones? Name a team and I'll tell you why they'll lose," she bragged, tossing her hair in defiance. Blaise watched her like a cat watches a mouse, searching for a time to pounce.

He pulled a chair out from a nearby table, motioning for her to sit. "Alright, tell me everything, Miss Weasley. Convince me."

* * *

"Well, you've really made a name for your team, Miss Weasley," Blaise said half an hour later, leaning back and regarding her with his dark eyes.

"Call me Ginny. We've sparred enough that you've at least earned that right," she snarked, mimicking his pose.

"Alright, Ginny, tell me one last thing. Do you think you can beat Puddlemere?"

Ginny smirked. "Ever since Wood started dating Katie? Easily. It may've been bad before they started shagging each other; now that she and Wood are practically engaged he won't do anything to harm her. He'll try to block her shots, but he's more worried and more distracted by her. All she's got to do is wink at him and he'll fumble."

At this, Blaise actually laughed. "That I can believe. He's been mooning over her since Hogwarts."

She smirked at that, then blanched as he stood up abruptly. "Ginny, would you like to go somewhere more...private? I'd like to get to know you better. Now that I'm actually talking to you instead of glaring at you across a Quidditch pitch I realize you're a decent person. What do you say?"

She smiled, her heart thumping a bit at the thrill of the unknown. "Sure," she replied, and she took his outstretched hand.

* * *

The only glow in the room was the light of their wands as Blaise backed her into his bedroom, skipping the light switch entirely and just heading straight for the bed. His hands skimmed over her dress as she pulled his face to hers, kissing him hard as she ran her hands through his hair. He trailed hot kisses down her neck and towards her collar bone as he pushed her back onto the bed, his strong arms holding himself above her. Wrapping her legs around him so that her dress hitched up erotically around her hips, she worked at the buttons of his shirt, finally slipping it off him.

"Ginny, are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered softly as her hands slid to the waistband of his pants.

She swallowed thickly, her hazel eyes getting lost in the black pools of his own. He was utterly beautiful, and she wanted him _so badly. _This was something she'd never had with Harry, this longing, this _lust. _

"Yes. I'm sure," she whispered, drawing his face to hers in a kiss. He kissed her back, then pulled away gently.

"Nox," he whispered, dimming the lights. Then he leaned into her and wrapped her around him, kissing her for all she was worth.


	7. Veritably Sexy

**Speed Drabbles: **1 hour, "_ticket_" "_scattered_" "_startled_" "_veritable_" "_chef_" and Ginny Weasley/Dean Thomas.

**WC: 454**

* * *

_Ms. Weasley, _

_We are pleased to inform you of the new school year. Included is your list of textbooks for Year 5, as well as your ticket for the Hogwarts Express, which is scheduled to leave on September 1, at 11 o' clock in the morning. _

_We hope you have enjoyed your summer vacation! _

_Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Deputy Headmistress. _

Ginny set the letter down with a sigh. She had been startled awake that morning by the owls tapping on the window and, of course, now they had reminded her of _school. _They would have to go to Diagon Alley to buy books and try to pinch coins that were scattered around to make everything last. What a wonderful day she would have.

Her mum was blabbing as Ginny handed her the letter, nodding as she sat down at the breakfast table next to Harry. He looked exhausted, tired and veritably worn out from everything. She rested a hand on his shoulder for a moment, sympathizing with her friend. She knew how depressed he'd been after Sirius' death.

"Ginny, eat quickly! We've time to go into Diagon Alley today. Let's get this done with before the crowds rush in!" Her mum said, tutting around her daughter. Ginny scarfed down her food, then ambled up the stairs to get ready for the day.

* * *

"Hey! Weasleys!" A voice yelled from behind them. Ginny and the others turned to see Dean Thomas hurrying towards them down the street. He'd gotten taller, and he'd most _definitely _been working out over the summer. Ginny couldn't help but notice the muscles that rippled under his thin t-shirt as he jogged towards them.

"Hey mates! Good summer? Uh, hey Ginny," he said, blushing a bit when he looked at her. She smiled back, tossing her hair just a bit.

"Hey, Dean. Good summer, yea? You look like you enjoyed it," she tossed back easily, smiling again when he blushed scarlet.

"Uh, yea, it was good. Spent it at my Grandmum's house. She's been teaching me how to be a chef," he blurted out, his mind completely scattered when presented with the beautiful girl in front of him. Harry and Ron glared at the scene that was going on.

"So you can cook now? That's hot," she said flippantly, grinning at his stuttering reply.

"Uh, well, yea, I learned a few good meals. Uh, maybe I could show you some of them... sometime?" He looked completely shaken as she brushed his arm and passed by.

"Sure, that'd be fun. Maybe sometime," she said, then winked and turned into the nearest store.


	8. Tonight

**Speed Drabbles: **"_harmony_" "_burning_" "_tonight_" "_vines_" "_ache_" Sirius/Petunia and Lily/Remus.

Muggle!Au

**WC: 1,549**

**Classic Disney Challenge: **Beauty and the Beast (write about someone who always speaks her mind)

**Collect a Collection: **Order Member, Teachers of Hogwarts (Remus Lupin)

**Disney Character Challenge: **Simba

**Inspiration-by-Shakespeare: **Much Ado About Nothing

**Pride-and-Prejudice Challenge**: They must end up together at the end, but NO KISSING!

**The Subjects Challenge: **Write about Lily Evans.

**The Fairy Tale Competition: **Pinnochio (write about someone who is granted a wish)

* * *

"Let's go camping, yea?" Lily said, bouncing into the room. Her sister, and roommate, of course, looked around uncertainly.

"Camping? Why would we want to do that? We have everything we could possibly need right here in our flat," she said, gesturing to their small kitchen.

"But it'll be _fun! _C'mon, Tuney, I'm sure we can get Sirius to go. And we don't have to stay over night. We could just go hiking!"

"Lily..."

"Sirius would _love _it. You know how his childhood went. All those fancy ballrooms and stuffy dinners with his political parents - He'd enjoy the rustic outdoors! And you used to enjoy it, too, back when Mum and Dad took us to the Forest of Dean. What do you say? Can't we go once more? _Please?"_

Sirius was a boy in their finances class. Petunia had a massive crush on the sexy bad boy, despite the fact that he was her opposite in every way. Fortunately for her, Sirius had become a good friend of Lily's, so the two saw each other quite a lot.

"Lily..."

"_Please." _

"Fine! I'll go, if only to keep the harmony of the household. I know you'll complain if we don't leave the house." Petunia huffed, and turned to scrub the kitchen counter once more. "You go get everything ready, and I'll get the food.

* * *

"Hey, Sirius! Yea, hey, it's Lily," Lily said as Sirius picked up the phone.

"Hey Lils! What's up?" His voice sounded tinny over the clunky object.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go hiking with me and Tuney today? We'd be going to the Forest of Dean. It's going to be so much fun!"

"Oh. Sure. Do you mind if I bring someone along?"

She frowned. "It better not be that jerk of a best friend of yours," she grumbled, and Sirius laughed.

"No, no, it's my cousin. His name is Remus. He's visiting this weekend and his parents would like me to get him out of the house. He's one of those quiet, studious types, you know. Hates doing anything other than reading books."

Lily grinned. He sounded like someone she would love to meet. "Sure! Bring him along. And don't worry, I'll make sure he has fun. I'll even make you a deal: You keep Tuney off my back, and I'll make sure Remus doesn't become a social recluse, yea?

"Sure, Lils. Thanks for the invite. I'll see you soon?"

"Yea, see you soon."

* * *

The four college students pulled into a little turnoff from the main highway, parking and pulling out their backpacks.

"Everyone ready to go?"

A chorus of 'yea's answered Lily's question.

"Then let's go!"

The four hiked into the woods, enjoying the bright sun and coolness of the shade the woods offered.

Within two hours, however, Petunia had started to complain.

"Lily, I'm burning. It's so hot out here!"

Sirius grinned, pulling a bottle of sunblock from his bag. "Let me assist you, my lady. It'd be a sin to ruin your fair complexion," he joked, flirting with ease.

"Oh, thanks Sirius!" Petunia simpered, blushing.

Lily and Remus looked on with slight disgust.

"Is she usually like this with boys, or has my cousin's charm just caused her to go haywire?" Remus muttered sarcastically to Lily.

Lily's eyebrows shot up. The boy didn't say much, but when he did, it was usually pretty funny. "Yea, she is, unfortunately. She's head over heels for Siri. I keep telling her to just ask him out already, but she won't go for it. I mean, it's the seventies for God's sake, a girl can ask out a boy."

Remus laughed. "Aye, that's true. But I guess it's hard for some specimens," he quipped, nodding his head at where Sirius was rubbing sunblock onto Petunia's arms and neck. She keep jumping at his touch, making him laugh and try to tickle her.

"They'd make a good couple, though. Maybe that's why I've been pushing it so hard, because I _know _he likes her back. But she keeps insisting he doesn't," Lily sighed, and the two sat down on a rock to wait.

"Hey, lovebirds, we've got to hurry up if we want to make it back tonight!" Remus called, startling Lily. The boy didn't seem like the type to comment on their obvious tension. _She _didn't even do that, knowing Petunia would murder her if she even thought about it.

Petunia blushed and sent a glare to Lily, who shrugged. They got off their rock and resumed walking, this time behind Sirius and Petunia.

"Hey, what was that about? Petunia _hates _being called on her flirtatious behavior, and I didn't think Sirius was a fan of it either. So what's up with that?"

"You've been going at it all wrong, Miss Lily," Remus joked, grinning down at her. "It's not Petunia you want asking out Sirius. Sirius has got to ask out Petunia. And he doesn't see these things until someone comments on it. But now that we've put this idea into his brain, he's not going to be able to stop thinking about them as a couple, and then he's going to fall for her just as hard as she has for him. Just watch."

Lily laughed. "You're manipulatve, Lupin. I like that," she said, grinning. This boy was going to be a great friend, she could tell.

He flushed a bit. "Maybe. But at least I use it for a good cause."

* * *

After a long day of discussing swinging from vines and mock sword fights between Lily and Sirius, with Remus and Petunia looking on, the four decided to indulge Petunia and head home.

"Oh, I ache _so much," _she said, as soon as the boys got out of the car. Lily grinned and hit the gas pedal, zooming off down the street towards their flat.

"I'm tired, too. But it was a good day. And you had fun, right?"

Petunia nodded. "Thanks, Lily. For making me actually leave the house. It was a lot more fun than I thought it would be."

"You seemed to be enjoying Sirius' company."

"And you seemed to be enjoying Remus'," Petunia shot back, blushing.

Lily blushed a bit, too. "He's just a friend. I don't like him like that."

"Then why are you blushing?"

Lily sped up, pulling into their driveway. "Oh look! We're here!"

"That's what I thought." The girls got out of the car, bantering as they headed inside.

"Oh, shut up, Tuney. I enjoyed his company, he's a nice guy. But he's only here for the weekend, and then he goes back to London. And he's Sirius' cousin. So who cares?"

The phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Petunia ran towards the phone, picking it up. "Hello?" She asked with an important air, and then deflated as she listened to what the person on the other end said.

"She's right here, Sirius. Hold on a sec," she said, and handed the phone to Lily. "It's Sirius. He wants to talk to you."

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lily, um, I need to ask you something really fast."

"Ok, sure, what is it?"

"Well, uh, Petunia, she's, well, still single, right?"

"Yea..."

"Well, uh, would it be alright with you if I, you know, asked her out? Like, on a date?" He sounded so nervous, and Lily grinned.

"Yea, I think that's awesome. Here, let's get Petunia's decision before we agree, though. She's standing right here," she said, loudly, knowing Petunia was trying to figure out everything they were saying.

"Thanks, Lils. You're the best friend a guy could have."

Petunia held her hand out as Lily placed the phone in it. "He wants to ask you something."

"Couldn't you tell me?"

"It's better if he does it. 'Sides, it's his idea," she said, grinning. She turned and sauntered up the stairs as Petunia said, "Hello?"

Five minutes later, there was a squeal and a yes.

And an hour later, the phone was finally back in her hand.

"Someone wants to talk to you," Petunia said, grinning and flushed.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lily?"

"Oh, hey Remus. So... looks like your plan worked. Sirius asked her out. Finally," she added, grinning.

"Ha, yea, I know! It's so great. Listen, we should-"

But then, and idea popped into Lily's head and she blurted it out without thinking.

"Remus, would you like to go out with me? Like on a date?"

Silence.

"Remus?"

"I'd love to. I was actually, well, that's what I was trying to ask when you interrupted me."

Lily grinned. "Sorry. But you know how I feel about asking people out."

He chuckled. "Well, you're most certainly capable of it. I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

Lily smiled. "Yea, see you tomorrow."


	9. Blue

Question 1: What is your favorite color?

Answer: Blue

WC: 378

* * *

When he was five, Cedric decided he loved every single color equally because they were all too beautiful. His mother laughed and called him sweet, his father patted him on the back and told him he'd think otherwise when he was older, but he never thought he'd change his mind.

Most people don't think they'll change - until they do, that is.

He'd avoid the question whenever possible, not wanting to lie, but it always popped up in primary school. Meet someone new, and out comes that question.

Around your birthday time, out comes that question.

Christmastime, same thing. Always "What's your favorite color?" or "What color do you like?" or something of the sort. He never knew how to answer the question; people thought him odd when he couldn't even decide on one color to like. It was alright for his sister - girls could like all the colors of the rainbow, except blue and orange and green, of course, but boys couldn't like pink and purple and red.

But Cedric did.

When he was seventeen, going into his seventh year of Hogwarts, he thought he'd never change his mind now. He was an adult, secure in his manliness, and completely accepting of every color, whether it be pink or blue. He didn't care what people thought of him, and other people didn't care what color he liked best, because he won them Quidditch matches and was the hottest seventh year boy that year.

But then, one day, like it always does, everything changed.

"Hey, Cedric. Got a question for you," Angelina Johnson shouted across the room, grinning. He'd been staring at Cho Chang again. But he couldn't stop. She was just too beautiful.

"What, Johnson?" He turned away from Cho and met her grinning face.

"Chosen a favorite color yet?"

Cedric glanced back at Cho, smiling a bit to himself.

"Yea, I think I have."

"A'ight, Diggory, what's it, then?" His friend Jenna said, sliding into the seat beside him.

He smiled as Cho made eye contact with him, making her blush.

"Blue," he said, then pulled out his notes and began to write.


	10. Courage

Question 2: What is the most valuable?

Answer: Courage

**Trick or Treating: **prompt: Spooky

* * *

**_Another Weasley, eh?_**

Fred smirked at the voice in the hat. _Course, there are seven of us. You're not through with us yet. And I think you know exactly where to put me, yes?_

**_What if I didn't?_**

Fred mentally frowned. _Why wouldn't you?_

_**Sometimes I like to spark things up a bit. **_

_Well, I could always help out by filling your next school year with abundant pranks and trips to the Black Lake - by pipe, of course. _

The Sorting Hat chuckled.

_You, my boy, have great courage. Threatening the Sorting Hat. That's a new one. I know exactly where to put you. Better be - _

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Fred grinned and ran down to the table, sliding into place between his brother Percy and Oliver Wood.

"How come it took so long? No Weasley has ever ended up outside of Gryffindor, so the Hat should've just stuck you here immediately!" Percy said agitatedly. He looked up where George was being Sorted, nervous.

"Oh, sorry, I was just threatening the Sorting Hat. No biggie," Fred said offhandedly, waving to this brother as George headed towards the Gryffindor table.

Oliver and Percy stared at the first year.

"You threatened the _Sorting Hat?" _Percy hissed.

"With what?!" Oliver gasped, laughing.

"Oh, just abundant pranks and a few trips to the Black Lake through the sewers. Nothing major."

"Nothing major? You've got guts, kid," Oliver said appraisingly. He looked at the twins. "You two play Quidditch?"

Percy groaned. "Oh, Oliver, _no. _Not more Quidditch!"

"Hey, Percy-"

"-the Prat-"

"Quidditch is the-"

"-absolute best-"

"-in the entire world," the twins said, rapidly switching off with ease and precision.

Percy groaned and banged a hand to his head, but Oliver just looked at them critically.

"Spooky. The talking thing. But I wonder if you could be just as in sync in a Beater position... our Beaters are graduating this year," Oliver mused, then jumped from his seat.

"I'm off to find Charlie," he said, and dashed off.

Fred and George glanced at each other, then at their brother, who still had his back turned and his eyes closed.

And they grinned.


	11. Swish

Question 2: What are you most vain about

Answer: Hair

**Trick or treating: **dream

WC: 585

* * *

She smiled at her new husband, resting her head against his shoulder as he twirled her around the dance floor. She remembered the time she'd first officially been introduced to him.

_It was the first day, and she'd been led around by a weak boy by the name of Nathan. He'd been hitting on her the entire time, reaching out to touch her loose hair lightly, even as she shrugged his hand away._

_Then he had brought her to the other curse breakers, showing her off like she was already his._

_Bill had approached them first, she remembered. He'd handed her a hair elastic and told her to put her hair back, because it was long enough to get caught in the trolleys on the way down to the vaults._

_"It's not that long!" Nathan had cried in protest._

_"Have you ever had hair that long, Nathan? No? Then you can't be the judge of that, can you? Believe me, take it from someone who knows how bloody awful it is to get your hair caught in those tracks. Would you wish her that kind of experience on her first day?" He'd frowned at Nathan, turning the boy into a stuttering mess. Then he'd told her he'd show her the vaults, effectively freeing her from the other boy's clutches with a subtle wink._

_She'd fallen in love with him just for resisting her charms after that._

_"I know you. You're Fleur Delacour," he'd said. __She'd nodded, confused at how he knew her. She was certain she hadn't seen him around - she'd remember such a handsome face. _

_"'Oo were t'ere?" _

_"Yea, my brother's best friend was in the tournament. Harry." _

_"Ah, so 'oo are a Weasley?" _

_"Yea, Bill. Bill Weasley. The oldest of them all," he joked, holding his hand out to shake. _

_She took it, smiling. "What ees eet like 'aving all those seeblings?" _

_He rolled his eyes. "Disastrous. It makes for a very entertaining Christmas, though." _

_"Eet sounds like fun. 'Aving all those seeblings. Gabrielle and I are quiet for Maman and Papa. They get 'eadaches, 'oo see." _

_"Well, it sounds like you'd be in need of a chaotic Christmas. Or a chaotic day of any type. You're welcome to visit with me if you ever need a place to go. Mum's always got extra food and and extra place for the table. She loves feeding people. It's her life goal."_

_Fleur had laughed at that. Mrs. Weasley sounded charming. _

"Fleur? What's on your mind, love?" Bill whispered in her ear, hugging her tight. She smiled and kissed his cheek, happy to be right where she was.

"I was thinking of when we first met."

Bill smoothed her hair down, kissing her softly. "I loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you, you know."

"Really? I thought you were immune to my charm," she said, surprised. Her husband grinned.

"Nope, not immune. Just much better with veela than that Nathan boy. I've run into them quite a few times since cursebreaking. I've found they love it when you pretend to not be attracted to them. It's a challenge for them."

Fleur laughed. "'Ow did you know it would work?"

He kissed her softly, before whispering against her lips. "I didn't."


	12. A heart and a feather

Question 5: What spell would you most want to learn?

Answer: Wingardium Leviosa

**WC: 259**

* * *

Ron could pin point the exact moment he'd fallen in love with Hermione Granger. At first he thought he hated her for being stuck up, but later, he realized what it was. He thought he didn't deserve her.

And honestly, he still wasn't sure he did.

It was back in their first year, in one of their first Charms lessons. Professor Flitwick had handed each of them a feather and told them to turn their charms books to page 7.

And there he found the levitation spell.

Feeling proud, because he'd seen his Mum and brothers use the charm all the time, Ron set to work, imagining the smiles and attention he would get when he would be the first to float his feather.

"Win-_gar_-dium levio_sa," _he said pompously, but his feather would not rise.

"Wingardium levioSA!" he tried again, but still, it did not rise.

"WinGAR-"

"Oh stop it! You're doing it all wrong!" a voice snapped from beside him, and he turned to see a brunette witch, with wild curly hair, swish and flick her wand.

"It's wingardium levi-_o_-sa, not levio_sa," _she said importantly, the feather rising, much to Professor Flitwick's delight.

And Ronald Weasley scowled, his mind angry not at what she could do, but how much he _liked _that she could do it.

Because not only had she stolen his feather that day, she'd also stolen his heart.


	13. Nerves

Question 5: What is your favorite season?

Answer: Summer

WC: 345

* * *

She was born on a summer day, the longest day, in fact, as the sun was fading beneath the hills. Her mother gasped in pain as the tiny child finally entered the world in the oddly shaped house, and her father cried in happiness as he beheld his little daughter. The midwife shook her head and smiled at the joy of the little family.

"What should we name her, Xeno?" her mother asked, and her father glanced out the window, where the moon was rising into the sky.

"Luna," he whispered, and his wife smiled at their newborn daughter. "Luna Lovegood.

* * *

She turned eleven on that same summer's day, as is the custom of birthdays, and the sun was fading beneath the hills once more. Little Luna sat upon the hill, watching for the owl, whom she had been looking for all day long.

"Please come," she whispered, growing more and more hopeless as the sun sank lower and lower.

And, just as she began to think of the impossible, it came.

There, riding on the currents of the sky, was a tawny feathered owl, the dying sun's last rays glinting off it's back. It settled nearby, looking inquisitively at the small girl who, not having ever received an owl herself before, reached out carefully for it.

The owl hopped towards her, it's serious eyes never breaking contact as it stuck it's leg out.

She was nervous, even though she knew this day would be coming, she knew exactly where it was from and had recognized the bottle green ink on the outside.

She was nervous as she reached out for the letter and untied it from the owl's leg, nervous as the owl flew away, gliding into the now dark sky.

She was nervous as she opened it, and pulled out a letter.

_Dear Ms. Lovegood, _

_We are pleased to inform you..._

she read.

And suddenly, as the moon slowly rose into the sky, Luna wasn't nervous anymore.


	14. Tree

Question 8: Which is more admirable?

Answer: tree

WC: 509

* * *

"Can you believe it Lily?! We finally graduated!" Marlene Mckinnon danced across the lawn, laughing and twirling in ecstasy. Mary McDonald and Lily Evans followed behind a bit more calmly, but there was still excitement in the air surrounding the group of seventh year Gryffindors.

"I know, Marly, you're expected to act like an adult now," Lily teased, and Marlene stopped with a huff.

"Well, when you put it that way, let me go back to school! I don't want to act mature."

"Doth mine ears hear correctly, Miss McKinnon? You wish to be immature? The terror!" Sirius Black said as he sauntered up.

"Oh, hush up, Black. You know full well I can be immature when I want to be!"

He winked. "Oh, don't I? You can be such a naughty, _naughty _girl." Marlene's eyes widened, and she slapped at him, chasing him around the lawn as he laughed and fought off his girlfriend.

Lily grinned at the couple, and for a moment she was blissfully enjoying the summer's afternoon.

"Lily, look. James is standing under the big tree over there. You should, you know, go talk to him?" Mary said questioningly. And that's when Lily's heart sank.

She and James Potter had begun to be friends earlier on in the year, but she'd gone and spoiled it all when she'd become jealous of him and his girlfriend. She hadn't even realized how much she loved him until he was gone, but it was too late now. Her only hope was to make amends with him before they never saw each other again.

She sighed. "I guess I should. Here's to hoping he won't slaughter me alive," she muttered.

James stood still, watching her as she walked up. "Hey," she said softly when she was a few steps away.

"Hey, Lily."

All was silent. Then he coughed.

"Uh, glad to see you...graduated with honors. Not that you wouldn't have. I mean, it was expected. Just, you know. Good. Yea."

She smiled. "Thanks, James. And you, too. I'm sure there's some sort of honor in being a quarter receiver of Dumbledore's Most Troublesome Award."

He chuckled weakly. "Yea, sure there is. Anyways, I-"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry, James," Lily interrupted, clapping her hands over her mouth when she realized what she'd admitted.

"I...I wanted to say I was sorry, too."

"I was just jealous and I was confused and I just didn't know what I felt about you a-"

His lips came crashing onto hers, quite effectively shutting her up, and she wrapped her arms around his neck in response, smiling beneath his lips.

He pulled away slightly, their foreheads touching. "Are you still confused?" he whispered, and she smiled, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Maybe a little."

He grinned down at her as he lowered his lips back down to hers, and all was perfect.


	15. A Yellow Smell

Question 9: What do you do if your dorm room is smelly?

Answer: Open a window

* * *

"Come one, come all! Try the new Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! Testers needed! Payment in a galleon!" Fred and George cried as I entered the common room.

I'd gone with Angie and Alicia to the library to study for Potions after Quidditch practice, and clearly the boys had spent the evening occupied with... other things.

"Katie! Ange! Leesh! Come try things for us!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fred Weasley, the day you get me to willingly try one of your products is the day that pigs will fly!" Angie yelled back at her boyfriend. His eyes lit up, and he dove off the table to go looking for something.

Angie and I looked at each other in wide-eyed shock. "Ange, I think you just gave him an idea," I said, and Alicia laughed.

"Yea, Johnson, have fun eating your own words later," she teased. Angie groaned, and we headed up the girls staircase.

As we got ready for bed, the three of us were talking and laughing, like the friends we were. Suddenly, I saw movement out the window.

"Angie! Alicia! Come here, look!"

We all crowded at the window and gasped in awe at what we saw.

There, flying across the moonlight night sky, was a giant, pink porker. It's skin was bristled and it had giant tusks and was really quite ugly, but it also had giant feathered wings and was flying and squealing it's way across the blue landscape.

Angelina stared in open mouthed shock. "He... did... not. He... he didn't. I'm dreaming. Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming..." she said faintly.

"Nope! You aren't dreaming!" We turned with shrieks as the twins came zooming into our room on brooms. So _that's _how they avoided the staircase... interesting.

"And, because we've made pigs fly-"

"It's time to test our product!"

"So here you go!" The Weasley twin - I couldn't tell who it was - tossed a vial across the room to Angie who, despite her superb Chaser skills, was unable to catch it.

It landed with a smash on the floor.

"Oh Merlin that wasn't supposed to happen!" the boys yelled, but it was too late.

_BANG! _A giant puff of yellow smoke rose into the room, bringing with it a putrid smell, causing us all to gag.

"Merlin, what is that?!" Angie yelled, her voice half strangled by the fumes.

"I don't know, but get it out of here!" Alicia screamed, collapsing onto her bed, coughing.

I stumbled to the window, covering my nose with the hem of my shirt, and dragged the window open. Yellow smoke billowed out of the room, the smell dissipating a bit.

After the smell had died enough for me to breath without the need of a gas mask, I turned slowly to the Weasley twins, who were guiltily trying to sneak out of the room.

"Never, _ever, _bring another of your products into our room," I hissed, and the two boys saluted me, before turning around and running from the room.

"And _you," _I added, turning to Angie, who had the decency to look nervous. "Don't _ever _give Fred and George an idea like that again. Understood?"

She nodded meekly, and crawled into bed, closing the curtains with a snap.

Too bad they wouldn't listen to me.


End file.
